Desert Treasure
!ADVARSEL! Dette er en members Quest som tester combat-skillsene dine til det ekstreme, flere level 100+ har dødd i denne questen! *Skills:10 Slayer, 50 Firemaking, 50 Magic og 53 Thieving *Quests: The Dig site, Priest in Peril, Temple of Ikov, Tourist Trap, Troll Stronghold og Waterfall Quest. Ting du trenger til denne questen *Rundt 1500 coins *6 Steel Bars *6 Molten Glass *1 Charcoal *1 Ashes *12 Magic Logs *1 Blood Rune *1 Bones *1 Silver Bar *1 Garlic *1 Pestle and Mortar *1 Chocolate Cake *1 Spice *1 Climbing Boots *1 Spiked Boots *1 Tinderbox *Flere Lockpicks, helst 5-10 avhengig av Thieving levelet ditt *1 Facemask *Flere Shantay pass *Andre ting: Må være i stand til å drepe flere motstandere over level 150 *Anbefalt: *Skill: 43 Prayer (for Protection Prayers), 50 Mining (for Ice Gloves), 50 Ranged, 60 Thieving, 61 Magic, minst 65 Hitpoints, 65 Defence, høyt Agility level for en fordel. *Andre anbefalte ting: Godt armour og godt våpen/Magick spells/Ranged våpen, mange Super Restore(4) Potion og MASSE mat. *1. Starte Questen: Snakk med Archaeologist ved Bedabin camp. Snakk med Archaelogist ved Bedabin camp i Kharidian Desert, han vil spørre om hjelp, og gi deg en Stone tablet, han vil at du skal ta den med til Terry Balando. *2. Gå deg til The Dig site og snakk med Archeologic Expert, på magisk vis blir han til Terry Balando! Gi han Stone tablet, snakk til han igjen for å få tilbake Translation book, les boka. *3. Ha med deg 12 Magic logs(noted), 6 Steel bars(noted), 1 Blood rune, 1 Charcoal, 1 Normal bone, minst 650gp og 6 Molten glass(noted). IKKE ha med noe Saradomin eller Zamorak utstyr(Godsword, holy/unholy books o.s.v.). Gå tilbake til Bedabin camp og snakk med Archeologist igjen, han vil spørre om du vil lese boka, visst du vil lese boka trykker du "Read book". Snakk med han igjen og han spør om du kan hjelpe han mot 50% av skatten, der trykker du "help him". Gå sør til Bandit camp, snakk med Bartendenderen og kjøp et glass Bandit's Brew av ham, så sier du til han at du har hørt om "the Four Diamonds of Azzanadra", han vil fortelle deg at det er en myte og at du må snakke med en "Elder". *4. Snakk med Eblis på øst siden av Bandit camp, han sier at det er Fire Diamanter, en Diamond of Blood(blod), en Diamond of Ice(is), en Diamond of Smoke(røyk) og en Diamond of Shadow(skygge). Han vil fortelle at monstrene som tok dem stengte Azzanadra inne i en pyramide og monstrene tok dem til seg for å bli sterkere. Han vil fortelle at han trenger noen ting til å lage Scrying glass, det er her du trenger 12 Magic logs(noted), 6 Steel bars(noted), 1 Blood rune, 1 Charcoal, 1 Normal bone, minst 650gp og 6 Molten glass(noted), bruk det på Eblis og han vil si at du må gå til øst for Bandit's Camp. Der står det noen speil, se inn i dem, det er seks speil med bare fire diamanter, Eblis forklarer det er fordi Diamantene har vert der eller noe du trenger for å få tak i diamantene ligger der. Du kan ta hvilken som helst diamant først og sist. Blood Diamond ---- Ting som trengs: Silver Bar, Garlic (kan skaffest i Draynor), Spice, Lumbridge Teleport Runer og masse mat i banken. *1. Kom deg til Canifis, og gå inn i pubben, en liten scene vil vises. Snakk med Malak etter scenen, fortell at du ser etter en spesiell diamant. Han sier at han vil gi deg en diamant i bytte mot at du dreper Dessous(level 139). *2. Snakk ferdig, gå til Draynor med Silver Bar og Spice, gå inn i Morgan's(fra questen Vampire slayer)hus og hent Garlic i 2. etg. Gå så ned i Draynor Sewers og snakk med Ruantun og si du vil ha en Sacrificial offering pot. Etter at han har laget den tar du av alt du har av armour og våpnen og legger det i banken, ta kun med Sacrificial offering pot, gå til Port Sarim og reis til Entrana. Der snakker du med Head Priest og spør om han kan blesse(velsigne) poten din. *3. Gå tilbake til Canifis, spør Malak om han kan forsyne blessed pot med blod, han vil ta 5 liv av deg og forsyne med blodet ditt. Bruk garlic med pestle and mortar og bruk det med blessed pot, topp det med Spice. *4. Gjør deg klar til kamp! Gå til banken ta ut masse mat evt. prayer pots, godt armour og godt våpen husk og ha med blessed pot. Det er en lang og krøkete vei til Dessous men du finner den nok *5.Bruk Protect from Melee mot han, han bruker da magi, men det er bare halvparten så farlig som meleen hans. Hvis du løper bort fra han 3 ganger og han teleporterer seg til deg 3 ganger, forsvinner han, og du må begynne på nytt igjen. *6. Når du har drept han snakker du med Malak og får diamanten. Gratulerer, du har nå Blood Diamond! Ice Diamond ---- !ADVARSEL! Dette er sansynligvis Questens vanskeligste del! Ting du trenger: Mange Super Restore(4), Chocolate cake, Climbing boots og Spiked boots, Masse mat, god armour og godt våpen. Games Necklage er anbefalt! *1. Gå til Trollheim og mot nord der trollene ikke kaster steiner på deg. *2. Snakk med Troll Child, han må ha noe søtt, Chocolate cake er det du må gi han. Han forteller at en ond mann frøs foreldrene hans til is, og at du får en diamant visst du hjelper han med å få de tilbake. Gå inn porten og gå mot en tunnel, 5 istapper blokerer for at du kan gå gjennom, drep 5 Ice trolls for å komme igjennom (ha på protect from melee ettersom de kan slå opptil 35 i damage). Nå vil du sikkert få mer mat i inventory'en din, visst du har Games Necklage, kan du teleportere tilbake til Burthorpe og gå til nærmeste bank for å få mer mat og Restore potions. (Du må gå tilbake til Ice Path.) *3. Når du har komt igjennom (nok en gang bør du ha på Protect from Melee, siden Ice Wolves kan ta opptil 15 damage hver gang) skynder du deg forbi ulvene og kommer til Kamil(level 154), ha på protect from melee, han kan slå opptil 15 i damage, han bruker også Ice barrage men den treffer bare 5 i damage hver gang, spis mat etter en runde med ice barrager, når han er død, dropper han noen chocolate cakes og noen Super Restore potions. *4. Når Kamil er død følger du stien til Ice Path ta på deg Spiked Boots, gå til du ser en is vei, gå opp på den, følg den helt opp, gå gjennom Ice gaten på toppen og fortsett til du ser to isblokker med foreldrene til trollet inni, de kan bare knuses med hendene eller melee våpen. De har 10 hitpoints hver. Foreldrene følger deg tilbake og det blir en liten samtale. Gratulerer, du har nå Ice Diamond! Smoke Diamond ---- Ting du trenger: Facemask, Tinderbox, prayer potion, fod mat, armour og våpen, Ice gloves er høyt anbefallt. *1. Gå langt øst for Bandit camp, forbi speilene fra tidliger i questen til du kommer til Smokey well. *2. Ta på deg Facemask, gå så ned i brønnen, uten facemask vil du miste 20 Hitpoints ca. hvert andre sekund. *3. Orienter deg godt, det er viktigt at du ved hvor alle fire faklene er, de er i alle de fire hjørnene, det er også viktigt å finne ut hvor kista er i forhold til faklene sånn at du kan finne ut hva som er den raskeste veien mellom alt, kista er i midten. *4. Bruk Tinderbox på alle faklene, løp den raskeste veien, så når alle fire er tent, løper du til kista i midten og åpner den, du får en nøkkel. *5. Gå helt til øst i hula og åpn opp den lukkede porten, Fareed (level 167) kommer fram, visst du ikke har Ice gloves vil alle våpen du har bli unequiped (tatt av), men det finst håp, takket være JaGeX nye autocast opplegg i Magic kan du kaste Magic spells uten noen spesiell stav(det gjelder ikke Claws of Guthix, Saradomin Strike eller Flames of Zamorak) så ha noen runer i inventoryen. *6. Så snart Fareed er død kan du plukke opp Smoke Diamond. Gratulerer, du har nå Smoke Diamond! Shadow Diamond ---- Ting du trenger: utsyr til Magic spells er anbefalt, Lockpicks, Bandit's Brew, Shantey pass, mat, Waterskin, og ardougne teleport. *1. Snakk med Rasolo nær der du startet Waterfall Quest, nord for Ardougne, Spør ham om "The four Diamonds of Azzanadra". Han vil snakke om Shadow diamond og si at den at den store krigeren Damis (level 103/174) vokter den. Og at du vil trenge Ring of Visibility for å komme inn i hulene til Damis. *2. Kategori:Quest